


Blitz

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Staring, again.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Blitz

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'arm'

Athrun sighed and forced himself to walk onward. He'd been staring, again, and had started to get the feeling that the mobile suit had been staring back. MBF-P01-Re2AMATU, _Gold Frame_ , always did this to him. He suspected it always would.

Erica had told him that the machine's current owner wasn't the one responsible for grafting Blitz's arm onto the machine, but that hardly mattered. It was there, Athrun could see it, and...

Well, that was it, really. There was nothing he could do about it and Gold Frame was able to utilize it, so--

Athrun sighed. And then walked on.


End file.
